


Indebted to You (but I dont mind)

by izayathirst (pecanroll69)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/izayathirst
Summary: you need some info from izaya, but you dont have enough money to pay him. luckily, he takes other forms of payment!cw: mentions of reader having a stalkerafab fem reader, sorry abt the uncreative title I used all my brains energy to write this





	Indebted to You (but I dont mind)

You knock on the apartment door for the second time, tapping your foot impatiently. You were referred by a friend-- well, perhaps friend isn't the right word. You were told by an acquaintance that an information broker by the name of Izaya Orihara might be able to help you find the source of some unsolicited e-mails and texts you had recently received. You raise your fist to the door, but before you can knock again the door opens. The man who answers wears a charming smile on his face, and you feel bad for knocking so insistently.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you, I apologize for the wait. Come in!" He places a hand on the space between your shoulderblades and guides you to a couch where you take your seat. You like the way his hand feels on your back and miss the touch when he leaves to sit at his desk. It feels a little awkward, him at his elevated desk and you on the couch. You fidget in your seat, quietly thanking the woman who brings you a cup of hot tea. You take a sip, tentatively holding the small cup in both hands. The tea is your favorite flavor, a welcome surprise in this strange situation. You continue to drink, looking up over your cup to watch the man you came here to see. He's more beautiful than you had expected. Behind his desk are large windows granting you a generous view of the city, and you admire the way the waning sunlight silhouettes his graceful frame.  
  
Unsure of how to break the silence, you blurt something out. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude, coming here unannounced and knocking so much. I was just-- I was unsure if you were even here, I just heard about you from a friend."  
  
He waves a hand in the air as if to waft your apology away. "Don't worry about it. As you already know, my name is Izaya Orihara. And yours is?" His voice is surprisingly gentle, though you are still somewhat wary of the information broker. You tell him your name sheepishly, and he smiles. "What a lovely name. It's nice to meet you. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
You take a deep breath and explain the situation. "I've been getting these anonymous messages, and they've really started to freak me out. Texts, e-mails, even letters. Whoever sends them seems to have knowledge of my schedule and my life in general. I'd like to stop the person sending them or, at the very least, find out who they are." There's a look of concern on his face, and you can't tell if it's genuine or if he is just a good actor. You're sure lying is a part of his job, but you still feel yourself comforted by his apparent distress at your predicament.  
  
"Several of them have also been, um, flirtatious in nature." He raises his eyebrows.

"How so?"

You swallow and avert his gaze. "They tell me how pretty I am and explain the things they would like to do to me if we met. How badly they want to fuck me." For a second, there's a hint of something on his face. Anger? Jealousy? Disgust? You probably imagined it.  
  
"You poor thing! You've got a pervert on your hands it seems. Have you brought any of these messages so I can take a look?"  
  
You nod and walk to his desk, pulling up the text messages you've received. You slide your phone across his desk and his fingers graze yours as he picks it up. He scrolls through the messages, visibly cringing at some. When he's satisfied, he sets your phone down and gets to typing at his computer. You watch his fingers and lick your lips. The silver rings suit him, and he looks so graceful when he types. You only have a few seconds to stare before he finds what he's looking for.  
  
"Ah, here it is. Seems he's a frequent customer at your job, does this face look familiar?" He turns his computer screen to you and you nod.

"Yeah, he's a regular. Creepy dude who hits on me everytime he comes in." You pause. "Wait, why do you know where I work? I didn't even tell you I was coming over here."  
  
He laughs. "It's part of my job. I only asked for your name as a formality. Hope you liked that I picked out your favorite tea." You stare at him, speechless. "Come on, don't look at me like that! I'm not like this guy," he gestures to his screen.

You sigh, trying to ignore the fact that Izaya has apparently researched you. "So what are we gonna do about this guy, Izaya?" He gets out of his chair and turns around to look out the window. You walk to his side to join him, following his gaze to the people down below.  
  
He turns to look at you, and you only just realize how much taller he is. "Depends. I know some people, I could have him disappear." The grin on his face is frightening. His expression softens in response to your shock. "Or I could file a report for you and get a restraining order. Say the word and it shall be done."  
  
While you are interested in his initial offer and the way he so casually flaunts his power, you'd rather not have blood on your hands. "I'll just take the restraining order, thanks." He smirks and shrugs.

"Suit yourself."

He turns around to type at his computer again. Not wanting to awkwardly stand over him, you return to your seat on the couch. You look around the room while you wait, taking note of the wide array of books on his shelf.  
  
"Aaand done. You're all set!"

You stand up and smile. "Thank you so much! And thank you for being so quick and efficient about it."  
  
"It's nothing. I always do my best to please my customers."

His eyes glint with malice. Your heart drops. "Oh, and speaking of, let's talk about payment." He gets up from his desk to join you on the couch, gesturing for you to sit back down. In your haste you had completely forgotten about the cost. "Now, my services are not exactly cheap..."  
  
He casually plops down onto the couch next to you. He smells very good. His leg brushes yours but he doesn't seem to mind. He looks up at the ceiling and counts on his fingers, making a show of it. "Hmm well there's the base rate... extra for that... a discount there." That last part he says while looking you up and down. You blush and fidget with the hem of your shirt. He notices your embarrassment and chuckles. "No need to feel shy, I won't bite!" A mischievous wink and you know what he's going to say. "Unless you ask me to." You thoughtlessly lick your lips.  
  
He scoots closer to you, his thigh touching yours. He's surprisingly warm. He pulls his phone out to calculate your total, then passes it to you. You can feel him beaming as you stare at the numbers in shock. "Izaya, I..."  
  
"Tell you what. You're cute so I'll cut you a deal."  
  
He pulls the phone back, does some subtracting, then shows it to you again. The total is lower, sure, but not nearly low enough to be affordable. You wrack your brain for any ways out of this situation.  
  
"That's still way too much. But, if you think I'm cute, I can--"  
  
He shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "Nuh-uh, you're not gonna get out of this that easily! What do you think this is, a porno or something?"  
  
"I wasn't gonna say that!" You were totally gonna say that.  
  
He smirks. "Oh? Then let's hear it."  
  
You try to think of some other solution on the fly. "I could work under you--" He raises an eyebrow. "I-I mean for you! I could work for you. Whatever it is you need."  
  
"Well I already have a secretary--"  
  
You hear the punch of a time card. You had completely forgotten about the woman from earlier until you see her walk out the door. She passes the threshold and shoots a contemptuous glance at the two of you. "I'm going home. Try not to get the couch too messy with whatever you're planning." And with that, she's gone. You're embarrassed that she was present the whole time to hear whatever the hell is going on between you and Izaya.  
  
"As I was saying, I already have a secretary. Perhaps you would be useful for gathering information?"  
  
You furrow your brows, suspicious of his intentions. "And how would I do that exactly?"  
  
"Any number of ways! However you see fit. You could eavesdrop on people, sweet talk the info out of them, sleep with them if you must." He pauses here to wait for your flustered reaction, then continues once he's satisfied with how much warmer you feel next to him. He extends his hand to you invitingly. "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
You scoff. "I'd rather not sell my soul to the devil."  
  
"But you would sell your body?"  
  
He doesn't miss a beat. "W-well, I mean, the two are totally different. If I take up your offer, I'll be doing god knows what for however long you need me. But if you take up mine, we both get a little something out of it." You lean towards him and make it a point to squeeze your tits together. It works; his eyes flicker down to your chest. Before he can say anything, you add, "Besides, wouldn't you rather fuck me than basically pay me to fuck other people for you?"  
  
He runs his fingers through his hair and gives you a playful look. "You shouldn't show your hand so early like that, my dear. I guess you wouldn't excel at gathering information after all. What should I do with you then..."  
  
You smile, attempting a look of innocence. "Whatever you want to do."  
  
His jaw tenses and he doesn't say anything. You smirk, convinced that you've successfully charmed him. He sighs, eyeing you up. "If you want to get out of this, we could do a payment plan or something. But you don't want to get out of this, do you?"  
  
"That's right, Mr. Orihara."  
  
He flashes you a toothy grin and in an instant, you're laying down on the couch with Izaya's arms and knees on either side of you. "You're going to be good for me aren't you? You're going to have to be to repay that debt. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
He presses his lips to your neck, gentle kisses quickly turning to bites that are going to leave marks on your neck for several days. He lifts his mouth just so his voice won't be muffled. "Now everyone will know you're Izaya Orihara's. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, please, I want them all to know...!"  
  
He buries his face into your neck again and moans as he sucks and nips at the sensitive skin. "Mmm, that's what I like to hear."  
  
Much to your dismay, he rises from his place at your throat to inspect his handiwork. He grabs your jaw and moves your head side to side to be thorough. He looks deeply pleased. His thumb slides across your bottom lip. You open your mouth in hopes of sucking on one of his fingers, but he quickly removes his hand from your face.  
  
"When doing my research on you, I saw the stuff you post online." Your eyes open wide, which only makes him more delighted. "The stuff you say... absolutely _filthy_! Who knew someone who looks as sweet and quiet as you could be so kinky, so desperate to get fucked." He absentmindedly plays with your tits, eliciting the occasional gasp when his fingers graze over your nipples. "I could arrange something for that double penetration fantasy of yours. Though I might get a little jealous having someone else in the picture... I'm sure you could soothe those feelings by screaming my name." You're absolutely mortified, but you can feel yourself getting wetter from the way he's degrading you. "Oh, and I'm only telling you that I researched your kinks because I knew a pervert like you would get off on it."  
  
He sticks a ringed finger in your mouth and you suck on it, grateful for the attention. "You're so pretty..." He pushes his finger deeper until you gag on it, eyes watering. He smiles. "...So pathetic." Your tongue presses against the cold metal of his ring before he retracts it. He puts a second finger in your mouth but doesn't push too far in. "I know you love hands in particular, you want them to choke and gag and grab you. Lucky me, I wear rings all the time and you seem to _really_ like those for some reason. Don't think I didn't notice you staring; I notice everything. You should be embarrassed."  
  
You whimper around his fingers just in time for him to push them deeper, gagging you again. "You look so lovely like this. You're acting like you've got a cock in your mouth but it's only my fingers. It'll make for a nice visual when I'm fucking you." You moan, his dark eyes hungrily watching your every move, every little twitch.  
  
He lowers his hips against yours and you can feel how hard he is. He grinds against you, almost suppressing a moan but not quite. His fingers are still in your mouth, alternating between prodding around and letting you suck on them. "I don't get this turned on for just anyone, you know. But you're unbelievable. I mean, a pretty little slut wanders into my apartment without money to pay me for my services and immediately jumps on the opportunity to fuck me as payment? How absurd."  
  
He takes his fingers out of your mouth and watches the trail of saliva that connects his fingers to your lips with awe. He locks eyes with you while licking his fingers. He removes your jeans and pushes your panties to the side, making a snide comment about how you must've expected to get fucked today with what you're wearing. He slides his fingers that were in your mouth into your pussy and you moan loudly.  
  
"I didn't even need you to lick my fingers. You're so fucking wet for me already." He watches his fingers pump in and out of you with cold detachment. "You're so fun to watch. I should set up cameras in your room so I can watch you masturbate, I bet that would be good fun!" You moan, balling your fists up in his shirt.

"Do it, I dare you."

He grins, watching you squirm as he fingerfucks you. "You'd really get off on being watched by me? Worried about a stalker but not about me? You really trust me too much... No matter, I'm going to have fun watching you touch yourself, imagining my fingers there instead of yours."  
  
He cuts off your pleasure by pulling his fingers out, happily watching as your moan turns into a whine. "Shh, I'm going to give you something even better." He kneels in front of you, taking his cock out of his pants. He pulls your hips up off the couch to meet his. You watch the relief that passes over his face as he presses into you slowly. "God, you're even tighter than I imagined." Fully inside you, he pulls your shirt up so he can see your tits.  
  
"You're here to please me, and I'm not going to be gentle."  
  
With that, he pulls his cock almost fully out of you before slamming back into you. He fucks you hard but slow, torturing you each time he hits the deepest part of you. The angle combined with his size makes it a little painful, but you love it. He picks up his pace and watches the way your tits bounce. All you can do is moan, a new sound escaping your lips each time he thrusts into you.  
  
His thumb strokes your cheek, gentle in contrast to the way he's fucking you. "You're so good, so innocent. You had no idea what you were getting into coming here, did you?" His thumb moves to your mouth, and you playfully bite it. He grins. "You still have no idea the kind of power I have. It feels so good to ruin sweet little things like you." His hand trails down to your neck, those beautiful fingers wrapping around your throat. His other hand's grip on your hip tightens at the same time that his grip on your neck does. You're still moaning, but it's a hoarse, breathless sound. "That's what I like to hear." He's going faster, harder. He releases his grip on your neck and grabs your ass with both hands, fingernails digging into the soft skin.  
  
"Tell me how much you like it."  
  
You can hardly speak through your moans and he knows it. "I love it, Izay--aah, fuck-- it feels so good... I want more, I wanna keep being your plaything. I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Good girl." His pace is relentless. His breathing is heavy, his eyes shut in concentration. You clench your pussy around him to make it harder for him, and it feels _oh so good_. "God damn... you're too much. I'm gonna-- fuck-- I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face." He pulls out and leans over so his cock is right in front of your face. You open your mouth and look up at him. That does it for him; he groans and unloads on your face and mouth. It's hot and delicious and you want more.  
  
Once he's done, he looks down at you in admiration, petting your hair. "You did such a good job. You're going to have to come to me for information more often." You smile, licking up the cum that got around your mouth. He wipes up the rest with his sleeve and takes his shirt off. "Going to need to wash my clothes anyway." Your eyes drift down to where his pants are wet from your combined fluids. "Feel free to spend the night and do any laundry you need to." He winks and pulls on the waistband of your soaked panties. You start to get up, but he looks behind you with a concerned expression. You turn around and notice a few slick spots on the couch where Izaya's cum had missed your face.  
  
"Oh no. Namie told us not to get the couch dirty. It's your fault I came in the first place, so why don't you clean it up?" He presses your face into the couch and you obediently lick up his cum. "Mmm, such a good slut. You're gonna get me hard again if you keep that up."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a round two... you know, just to make sure my debt is paid."  
  
He smirks. You look down at your feet, wanting to ask a question you didn't know how to ask while the two of you were fucking.  
  
"Were you, um, serious about setting up cameras in my apartment?"  
  
"Dead serious."  
  
You're red at the thought. "If you get too hot and bothered watching me, you can just come over and I'll take care of it for you..." He laughs.

"I'm a busy man. You'll have to come over while I'm working instead. Maybe you could suck my cock under the desk while I take care of my other customers."  
  
"I-I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the dialogue, I'm so into talkative over confident izaya oof. I want to make a sequel where you actually do fuck him while hes working but i write these on whims so we'll see


End file.
